1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer program for performing efficient data processing by eliminating a process in the recording of content such as a moving image onto an information recording medium or the editing of the content recorded on the information recording medium and for reliably reproducing data by performing an information update process at a particular timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the recording capacity of disk-type recording media increases, video cameras storing moving images or still images on a disk instead of the known recording tape are commercially available. Since the disk-type recording medium is used in a random-access fashion, any desired scene can be efficiently found from recorded data. Since the disk-type recording medium operates in a non-contact fashion, data accessing to the disk is performed in a manner free from physical wear. For example, digital versatile disk (DVD) video cameras are in widespread use because of the user friendliness thereof such as high image quality and ease of editing.
When content such as a moving image is recorded onto the information recording medium, information such as a command applicable to the playing of recorded content, and title information, different from actual audio-visual (AV) stream data, is also recorded. More specifically, a command storage file containing a command for specifying a play order and a play start position of the stream and an index file for causing a user to recognize the play order and title specified by the command storage file need to be updated in response to a recording process of new content or an editing process of recorded content.
If one of the command storage file and the index file is updated and maintained each time one of the recording process and the editing process is performed, performance of apparatus may drop. If the information recording medium is unloaded without maintaining these files, the information recording medium not only violates format standard, but also cannot be reproduced correctly.